Me? In love with a wolf!
by fantasticanne
Summary: After an incident with Edward, Bella is hurt and trying to get through life without himbeside her. Will she fall in love again or will she commit suicide without him.
1. Chapter 1

It was late and that reflection burned in my mind. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do. Edward. He was gone. Gone from my life. I had nothing to look forward to anymore. My heart was broken. Broken to the limbs that remained of it.

Many days had passed and Charlie saw what happened to Edward too. He had attempted to comfort me, making me forget everything that we saw that day. But nothing will ever take those memories away. Charlie has tried his best and I'm happy for him trying.

It was dark and cloudy with rain yet to fall, so I thought staying inside would be best. Just stay locked up in my room. Charlie had left for work early that morning and I heard a knock at the door. Still in pajamas, I put a bathrobe over my pajamas and took a deep breath in as I walked down to get the door. As I got closer to the door, someone was still knocking. I grumbled softly getting slightly annoyed at the knocking. Once I opened the door no one was there. I looked around and saw that a gift or letter was left at the doorstep. I picked it up and the smell of wolf washed all over me. Jake. Jake had left it here. I closed the door going to the kitchen to get some coffee then sat down and opened the letter up.

_Jacob's pov:_

I started knocking on her door knowing Charlie wouldn't be there. I kept knocking and heard her come down those steps. My heart was skipping a few beats. I thought I was _over_ Isabella. I heard her coming closer so I put the letter down on the doorstep and dashed for the woods.

_Isabella's pov: _

I sipped my coffee and opened the letter. It was an invitation up in La Push for Jacob's graduation party. I smiled knowing he still was my friend after that fight we had. I put the letter down and finished up my coffee. Maybe today will be the day I go out and have fun. The letter said 1pm, so I had some time before I leave the house. Going back up to my room pictures of Edward and me were in my head. Tears were streaming down my face. I tried holding all those tears in but they just had to. I collapsed to the floor sobbing putting my knees to my chest.

"It just wasn't fair. He didn't deserve it!" I yelled in my mind.

Moments had passed and I heard someone come in. I tried standing up using the wall for mortal support but it wasn't helping so much. I saw a figure coming up the stairs and I knew who it was. My vision was getting dizzy by the second and soon I was unconscious.

_Jacob's pov:_

I heard her sobs so I decided to see what was wrong now. It couldn't have been something I did. Or was it? I ran to her house and opened the door carefully. I heard sobs coming from upstairs. Going up the stairs I saw her. On the floor unconscious. I ran to her quickly and leaned her back against the wall.

"Bella! Bella!" I exclaimed.

I picked her up bringing her to her room and putting her down on her bed. As I covered her up and felt her head, she was stirring awake. Her eyes opened slowly looking up at me. I moved my hand.

_Isabella's pov:_

"Jake?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him strangely. I tried sitting up in bed as he pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"I saw you on the floor sobbing, so I came to see what was wrong. But when I did come, you were unconscious." He answered.

"Oh…well thanks Jake." I forced a weak smile.

"So…" he started, "do you know if you'll be coming?"

"Your graduation party? Of course."

I smiled for real this time and for some reason I had the urge to hug him. Just for that second I wanted to hug him. Through everything I've been through, he's been there for me.

"Jake, I want you to know…I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too." He replied.

He had a look in his eyes that made he shiver. I don't know what happened to me. Now I was seeing all of Jake. His appearance made me feel giddy on the inside. But was it love? Or just a sign that I really wanted Edward? No, I could never feel that way for Jake. My love was for Edward and no one else. As stubborn as I may be I knew my heart belonged to Edward, wherever he was. Heaven. Or even Hell.

_Jacob's pov:_

I just looked at her.

"Jake?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't know what to say but I finally found the words. The truth.

"I saw you on the floor sobbing, so I came to see what was wrong. But when I did come, you were unconscious." I replied.

I looked at her carefully. She was so beautiful from her face to even her body. Through her blankets I could see her perfect body.

"Oh…well thanks Jake." She had said knocking me back to reality.

I decided to ask her about my graduation party.

"So…" I started "do you know if you'll be coming?"

She looked at me for a second then replied.

"Your graduation party? Of course."

Bella smiled for real this time. I could tell. Happy as I was I kept in inside for a bit. Didn't want to get too excited, I chuckled softly to myself.

"Jake, I want you to know…I'm glad we're still friends." She suddenly said.

"Me too." I simple replied.

Today was just going too good. Maybe my wish will come true.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's pov:_

I stared at him wishing I knew what the hell was on his mind. His stare at me was a bit awkward, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Jake, it's almost noon and I think Charlie wants me out of the house for a bit." I started.

"Yeah, you could come hang with Sam and the rest of us up in La Push then go straight to the party." He smiled.

I smiled weakly yawning a bit from fatigue. I stood up and walked over to the drawer grabbing a pair of jeans and a decent shirt with a matching jacket. Of course, the jacket was bought by Edward. It had his smell on it and it brought back the flashback again. I shook the thought away and walked into the bathroom to get ready and such. Jake waited in the living room while I got ready. I took a few deep breaths in getting a huge whiff of Edward's cologne still on the jacket and walked downstairs.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He laughed that chuckle that he loved to do and for some odd reason it almost sounded like Edward's.

_Jake's pov:_

Maybe she'd come down to La Push for a bit. Dozing off into my imagination she started to speak waking me up.

"Jake, it's almost noon and I think Charlie wants me out of the house for a bit." She started. I had a plan.

"Yeah, you could come hang with Sam and the rest of us up in La Push then go straight to the party." I replied. She smiled and it brought warmth in my heart. I watched her go get clothes and then walk into the bathroom. I decided it'd be best if I waited downstairs for her. As she started coming down I closed my eyes and awaited her arrival.

"Are we ready?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah." I answered opening my eyes and chuckled. My wish had come true.

_Bella's Pov:_

With that, we left in my truck. I started the engine and it didn't start, the greatest way to start my damn day. I sighed. I tried it again and it finally got going. I cursed in relief then drove off towards La Push. There was an awkward silence as I drove to La Push. I took deep breaths and tried to keep Edward out of my mind. But everything was coming back again. I stopped the truck to the side of the road. From the corner of my eye I could see Jake looking over at me. It finally washed away from my mind and I started the engine back up and we got to La Push in a matter of time. We arrived around 2 and still had about an hour before the party started. I got out of my truck and sighed. Jake lead me up where I jumped off and we stood there watching the scenery below us. Jake tapped my hand with his occasionally but I didn't seem to notice. He finally placed an arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. He held onto me tightly and suddenly a wave of emotions washed over me. I felt dizzy and wanted to collapse but I tried my best to stay awake as long as possible. His face was closer now and I didn't feel his lips brush against mine until I was back into reality. His lips were soft and it reminded me of Edward. His soft lips against mine; Edward. His smile, his lips, his cold body, it was coming back to me and I got out of Jake's grasp.

"Jake, please…" I turned away with my back to him. I heard him mutter under his breath and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said and turned to walk back to his house.

"Jake wait!" I said hearing him walking back to his house. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Jake, if you leave…I won't be able to find my way back." I said making a face. He laughed at me and it made me smile. It was almost 3 and he took me by the hand and lead me back to his house. Having him hold my hand made me feel the pain leaving my body and having something good go in my body. Maybe he can help me. Maybe he can help me with everything; my fucked up life. The party had started and I decided to go to the bathroom because, 1) I really had to go, and 2) I needed something calm my nerves. After going to the bathroom a searched the medicine cabinet. It was strange at first but then I hit myself in the head. They were wolves they didn't need Advil or pain killers. I cursed softly and I heard Jake knock on the door.

"You alright in there? You've been in there for a while…" he trailed off while I thought of a good excuse.

"Yeah, I just have a headache, it's okay really, I'm fine." I answered and opened the door. He'd never know my secret. We were back outside with everyone and all of the parents stayed where they were while the rest of us went exploring. We played silly games like children used to play when they were 5. It felt good to feel like 5 again. We were playing tag and I was it. Sad as it was, Jake, Sam, Quincy and the rest of them were wolves and it made the game so much harder. There was no way to catch them. I sat on the ground and folded my arms across my chest and pouted softly. Jake stood in front of me and helped me up, not like I wanted to be helped. The gang had left and the dark left us alone. I stood there while Jake stared at from above. Part of me wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him till I felt safe while the other half of me felt like running far away from this. What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's pov:_

It was the next day and I stayed over at Jake's. I called Charlie up before I went to bed to tell him that I was. He was asleep when I did call and so I just left a message and had Jake deliver it for me. Jake let me have his bed to sleep on; I guess you could say it was nice. His room had a very rusty smell and cologne. It made me a bit dizzy but it finally rolled over and I sat down on the bed pondering to myself. Luckily I had brought some Advil with me and just realized that I had some in my pocket wrapped up of course. Pain in my heart started to come back like before and I stuffed at least 5 Advil down my throat with water I saw on his night stand. I laid down and sighed. Overdosing was the only way to make the pain go all away even if it kills me. More flashbacks came this time and it was all clear; the blood splattered everywhere…Edward's blood. I remember his blood on my hands the sticky feeling of it made me shiver just seeing it. And then I was back in reality, I was still on Jake's bed and I heard knocking.

"Bella?" Jake called from the other side of the door.

I tried walking to the door and finally opened it.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? I heard screaming and I didn't know what to do and the door was locked…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just fell asleep and had a nightmare…that's all no biggie." I assured him. I smiled at him and he just looked at me strangely.

"Night Bella." He said before leaving the door.

"Night." I said then went back over to his bed. I heard rustling near the window and slowly walked towards it. There were never rustling _this _loud. I looked out of the window and I saw shadows walking towards the house. It looked like wolves yet I had a feeling they were vampires. Were they coming back for more? I didn't know what to think.

_Jake's pov:_

I got settled in and turned on the TV. Everything that happened today went through my head once again and it made me smile, today turned out better than I thought it would. I thought she'd rather stay home after what happened, but I guess not. Suddenly I heard a scream and a window break. Running upstairs fast I knocked down my door seeing the window wide open and glass was everywhere. Someone had come, but who? I searched my room for anything that might help me. Finding nothing I jumped out of the window and smelled that it was indeed a vampire. Tracing the scent I changed into my wolf form and ran.

_Bella's pov:_

I struggled against the shadow that held me tightly. I cursed loudly. I didn't care what I said; I needed to be on the ground. The shadow kept running and everything was a blur. I felt dizzy and sick and when I wanted to barf my guts out we finally stopped. We stopped at a house which looked so familiar; the Cullen's household. Why were we here? Was this shadow a Cullen? Or was I dreaming? Everything seemed to blurry and everything went black.

_? pov:_

Watching her seemed pointless but I followed orders. She seemed so insensible and yet I wanted to help her.

"Has she awoken yet?" Marcus asked as he walked towards me.

"No, not yet…she should be though." I trailed off. I really didn't know if she was. Marcus told me to leave and I really wanted to beat the shit out of him. Fuck him. I watched what he planned to do to her then walked out.

_Marcus's pov:_

I moved hair out of her face. I wanted to see her face when she saw the Cullen's house. I could smell that wolf coming for her. I didn't mind but I wanted to keep her here for the night instead of having her at his house. The wolf jumped in along with 3 others. I looked at them as they all looked at me.

"You did not need to come here…" I started to say. "I was going to return her in the morning."

They all looked at me and growled walking closer. I didn't need wolves to ruin an important conversation I was going to have with Bella. I saw Bella slowly open her eyes and she scanned the room to figure out where she was. She looked at the four wolves with tired eyes; when she looked at me, she had a glare of pure hatred and anger.

Bella's pov:

I didn't know what to say. Knowing that it was a vampire I knew it had to do with Marcus. I wanted to go up to him and punch the shit out of him right then and there. I swallowed hard when I sensed there were more vampires in here other than Marcus and his gang of vampires. Was it the Cullen's? I stood up and muttered softly.

"Why did you kidnap me this time?!" I demanded.

"I wanted to discuss the Cullen's and those flashbacks that you have." Marcus answered.

"All because I want to help you…" he trailed off.

"Well, I don't want your help!!!" I yelled straight at him. All I wanted was Edward…I just wanted him back. I fell to my knees and tears streamed down my face and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at me while I cried my guts out. I was balling tears and I couldn't stop myself. A soft voice whispered into my ear. Those words, his voice, it couldn't be. It couldn't have been Edward. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jake's and he helped me up and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder and he held me tightly whispering words that should've made me stop crying but didn't. Marcus had left sooner than I thought and I felt so warm in Jake's arms. I looked at him with hope in my eyes. Maybe Jake was the cure to my pain and suffering. Jake looked at me with a smile and brushed his lips against mine.

"c'mon, let's get out of here…" he suggested.

I nodded and held onto him for dear life. He brought me outside and we were back at his house and in the living room. We sat down and I curled up and laid my head against his chest. I heard his heartbeat and smiled to myself. Jake lifted my chin towards him and kissed me softly; a gentle kiss. Thoughts told me to kiss him and thoughts told me not to. But Edward was gone and I needed love; love that I missed so much. I kissed Jake back positioning myself so I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms on my waist holding me steadily. His hands trailed along my back reaching behind and started to rub my back and had his hands near my bra strap. His hands lingered there for a bit then trailed back down to my waist. I could feel him hard against me and I broke the kiss and sat beside him blushing a bit. I watched him fix himself up and it looked like nothing had happened. For the remainder of the night we just watched a boring movie and fell asleep. I was dreaming and this time I saw Jake in it. I didn't know what to do. In the dream he held a box to me and then I saw Edward waiting to see what I'd do. Was this a sign that Edward was still alive?


End file.
